


A Simple Thank You

by Mouse9



Series: Always 1895 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1895, Crossdressing, F/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Day Four of Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021- The Hallway SceneSherlolly, but make it Victorian
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Always 1895 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	A Simple Thank You

“Would you like to help me solve a case?”

She’d been summoned to the Baker Street flat on her day off. Pulling on the trappings of her male disguise wasn’t the issue, she did it everyday when she was venturing out of doors, the routine second nature for her so much that she felt odd when forced to wear the corsets, petticoats, and skirts of her sex. 

Her day off was going to be spent in her rooms where she would only need wear her nightshirt, reading and relaxing. But the thought of running around with Holmes to solve cases did have merit and proved to be a temptation she could not resist. 

Ten a.m. found her at the flat of one Sherlock Holmes, hat in her hand, watching him as he stalked the room still clad in his dressing gown.

And what a day it had been, running the streets, chasing clues from the most post neighborhoods to the lowest parts of the Underground, where the poor and downtrodden lived. She saw sides of Holmes that she’d never been privy to before and it…awoke an awareness within her that she hadn’t expected. They’d had their battles, their wages of war with words designed to cut and bite. But this side of Holmes, the man who would comfort a distraught women caught up in conspiracy involving her stepfather’s attempts to retain control of her inheritance to a man who would threaten a man for daring to lay hands on his wife and then wonder why she disappeared, to a strange case located in the Underground involving the bones of a supposed pirate king and a buried treasure that only ended up being cut glass.

It was an exciting day and when they arrived at the Morgue at Barts later that evening, Holmes escorting her there so she could clean after her colleague and prepare the room for tomorrow morning, she was still giddy with excitement.

“Is this truly how your days go?” she asked, still breathless as they walked down the empty stone hallways. “The adventure, the excitement. It’s no wonder why Watson writes so highly of your adventures.”

“It is not always the case,” he mused as the dank stone gave way to lighted sconces and gaslights. “Often it is days of mindless doldrums followed by a rather good case.”

She tilted her head towards him. “Then what was today? All of those cases couldn’t have just fallen into your lap, by your explanation you had no notion that a day like this would happen.”

They paused before the glass window that showed the interior of the Morgue. “It was a thank you.”

Molly frowned in confusion. “For?”

“For everything you did regarding the intrigue between myself and Professor Moriarty.”

“I was happy to help.” She shrugged. “There was really no comparison, London needs you Mr Holmes, of course I would do whatever was in my power to assist.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dear Hooper, you did not have to do anything. At any time, you could have contacted Scotland Yard as to my whereabouts or refused to assist in my schemes to defeat the Professor. Instead you took the chance, as no little danger to both yourself and your profession.”

Again, she shrugged. “I was happy to do it.” She gave a wry smile. “Everyone seems to forget the ill-tempered medical examiner holed up in his lair.”

“Not everyone.” He took a step towards her and a memory of a dream had some days back floated into her consciousness. “Professor Moriarty didn’t take you into account, forgot about you, but he miscalculated. The one person he neglected to factor in is the one person who mattered the most.”

He was even closer now and Molly panicked, eyes darting around. “Holmes.” She whispered. “Anyone could walk past. Your reputation, sir.”

“I assure you, we are quite alone. And I would be more worried of your reputation.” With that, he lowered his head, pressing a soft lingering kiss on her cheek, just at the side of her mouth. Unbidden, her eyes closed savoring the feel and committing it to memory.

“Thank you, Molly Hooper.” The words whispered light against her cheek and then he was gone. 

Her eyes opened and he was walking away, back through the corridors. “Until next time Hooper.”

She remained where she was rooted until the sound of his footfalls were no longer heard. Then she smiled, hand rising to touch her cheek in the place his lips had been.

“Until next time, Holmes.” She whispered in return.


End file.
